


[Vid] Lady Marmalade

by giandujakiss



Category: Cleopatra 2525
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song:  Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mýa, Pink<br/>Summary: Some number of bad-ass chicks from somewhere.<br/>Length: 3:17</p><p>Streaming and download versions at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/1635171.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/888369.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Lady Marmalade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Third Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Third+Mouse).



**Password to view:** bailiessuck


End file.
